


Like Fire, Hellfire

by space_train



Series: Some Monster Lovin' [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, But the first chapter is non-explicit and can be read on its own without the second., Cunnilingus, Dragons are hot what can I say, High Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Romance, Obsession, Other, Sex Toys, Smut is in second chapter, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_train/pseuds/space_train
Summary: You own a bookshop, tucked away in the country side. You are rather proud of it, despite it's humble appearance and small collection.You take in a traveler one night, who finds they rather like it too.(Human!Gender Neutral!Reader/Non-Binary!Shapeshifting!Dragon)
Relationships: Monster/Reader, Monster/human - Relationship, Original Character/Reader
Series: Some Monster Lovin' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835281
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	1. Smoldering Eyes

Bundling up on a stormy night like this had never felt more refreshing. You had the foresight to close your windows right before the sun set, smelling the rain in the air, allowing you to enjoy the sounds of downpour without scrambling to light the fire or tuck the books away.

No customers today, seems the few regulars you have had seen the storm clouds and turned tail before getting caught. Instead you had spent the day reorganizing, realphabitizzing, and cleaning your tiny book store, going as far to move some of the larger bookshelves and finally rid each nook and cranny of dust. Once that was done you took to tidying up your back studio.

Now with sore feet, cookies cooling on the platter, and a nice cup of tea, you could finally sit down and rel-

_ Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! _

Of course.

You sigh into your mug, billowing the steam out from your nose as you untuck your feet and unwind yourself from your quilt. Seems something is making a ruckus at your door.

You don’t remember what you had assumed it to be, too rhythmic to be a wayward stone tossed by the storm and the weather outside being so dreadful you should've reasoned it wouldn’t be a planned guest. Still, your hand reaches for the doorknob, pulling back quickly when it begins to turn on its own.

The wind pushes the door into your wall and makes the hinges squeal, a soaked stranger nearly mowing you over as they barge on. Before they notice you they make sure to slam the door shut, their fist tight around the knob as they lay their weight on the door frame.

You're a little bit rattled, but try to remember your manners.

“Excuse me, do you need help?”

The stranger jerks up and their deep-cut eyes catch yours, even as they flit back and forth. Despite the low light their irises are striking, glinting almost like….gold.

They take a deep breath, chuckling as they pull their hood back, platinum blonde hair falling against their face while they send you a smile.

“I apologize for my rudeness, shopkeeper, the storm caught me by surprise.” They push back their hair from their face and give a deep bow. “You may call me Avalon, I apologize for my intrusion.”

Now, your bookstore is quite far from the nearest big city, nor is it close to any important adventuring tombs, so to say this stranger, their outfit and their formality, was unfamiliar to you would be an understatement. But you weren’t raised in a barn, you know a bit about hospitality.

“Oh that’s all right, that storm is mighty fierce. Had me on edge as well, and  _ I _ was inside.” You pepper in some laughter, whether to calm your nerves or theirs, you’re not sure.

With a closer look you can see that the color you mistook for gold was indeed a light brown, deep set into an attractive face with perfectly curled lips and carved features. The stranger’s darker skin tone contrasts their white hair and eyebrows, but you had heard of high elven adventures and fae wanderers, ones with looks incomparable to humans and mortals like you. You try not to stare, avoiding painting yourself as a backwoods human girl. “Would you like something warm to drink? I’d imagine it’s cold out there.” Taking off their gloves, eyes surveying your tiny home, they give a nod.

“Yes, please, that sounds lovely.” You pat your only seat as you make way to put the kettle on, indicating to them to sit down and get comfortable. From the corner of your eye in your tiny kitchenette, you see Avalon’s eyes looking all around, tucking their gloves into a back pocket before taking a seat. “I must apologize again, from the outside I had assumed this was some sort of shop but I seem to have busted down your house door. I’m appalled by my crudeness.” Their words are so finely-cut and enunciated, you are reminded of traveling teachers who used to give lessons to you and the other farmer children. Or the wizard-voice your mother used when reading books late at night. It brings a small smile to your face.

“Oh don’t you worry about it. The front part of my house is actually my bookstore so you aren’t too far off. Plus what kind of person would I be if I left you out in the cold?” The kettle begins to whistle and you poor a steaming cup of tea into one of your nicer mugs. Avalon has pulled your chair closer to your fireplace, blowing softly on their fingers. “Honey?” Avalon nods and you hand them a spoon with their tea. They take a long sip and snuggle deeper into your chair, letting the steam wash over their face.

“I wouldn’t have expected a bookstore so far out here in the farmland. Are you originally from the capital?” You chuckle and sit on your bed, reaching for your mug on the nightstand.

“Nope, born and raised here in the countryside. Though I suppose my love for books would be surprising for city folk like yourself.” Avalon smirks at your retort, taking another long sip of his tea.

“What makes you assume I’m from a city?”

“Well most farmers I know don’t use words like ‘appalled’ nor dress in all black leather, so that was my first hint.” That comment gets a small laugh out of Avalon, eyes now caught on your small bookshelf next to your bed, filled with your personal favorites. “But more seriously, a traveling salesman once left a book in my town after skedaddling, and I fell in love ever since.” That same book is tucked away in your nightstand. It’s a simple comedy, but helps you go to sleep, warm and dreaming of home. “My mama was very keen on making sure me and my siblings were literate, even made sure to get us books every Candlenights, though we had to share them of course.” You take a sip of your tea. The warmth and cinnamon tang reminds you of your mom in the kitchen. “So I wanted to spread the love a bit, and decided to open up a book store so little kids out here could get some of the quality reading you get elsewhere. And I let the kids who don’t have the space or the money to buy to borrow them.” 

Avalon’s eyebrows raise. “Borrow them?” A long sip, “Your books are quite nice, you would part with them so easily?” Their voice, while not shockingly deep, still seems to resonate through the room and tingle down your shine.

“Well,” You rub your neck, eyeing the tea leaves floating at the bottom of your cup, “You’d be surprised by how many I get back. Small town, hard keeping secrets with so few people around.” You giggle, Avalon doesn’t. “Plus, kids so hard-set on books they can’t even afford tend to be pretty careful with them.” Avalon gives a low hum, eyes locked on the roaring fire. It’s still going strong, despite the time.

“I’m a bit of a….collector myself. But I’m afraid I’m a little greedy, I don't like sharing my things.” Avalon’s lighthearted smile doesn’t meet their eyes. The brown is unusually cold, even with the fireplace reflected in their iris. “Some can be quite precious, you see, I’m always fearful someone will not treasure or appreciate them the way I do.” 

You shake your head quickly, almost spilling your sip of tea as you wave your hand, trying not to choke before you can speak. “I don’t see anything greedy about that, I have my own store of books I wouldn’t let any kids borrow,” You gesture your teacup to your night stand, “Some of my old fairytale books are in there, along with some of my favorite books on politics.”

Avalon turns away from the fire, their intense eyes now back on you.

“Politics?”

Damn, out of tea. Can’t catch your thoughts while taking a sip. “Just some more in-depth reading. I like to stay updated on the goings-ons around, catch any interesting theories that arise.” You can feel the heat crawling up your neck, you don’t often talk about your interest in government. “They’re a little more advanced than the ones in the shop, even I don’t fully understand most of ‘em, but what's the harm of trying?” Now that gets a more genuine chuckle out of Avalon, one which reddens your cheeks. You remember village boys used to make fun of such a “little hick girl” talking big about the history or political machinations. You shouldn’t care, but you still hear their voice whenever you bring up the subject.

Unfortunately, Avalon notices the way you tuck into yourself after you speak. They set aside their tea, leaning their elbows onto their knees as they stare even deeper into you. “Sorry, the pursuit of knowledge is admirable, I didn't mean to joke about your interests. You just reminded me of what some nobles seem to be forgetting.” Avalon’s eyes lose their drop of contentment, narrowing at a wandering thought you wish you were privy to.

You set aside your tea aside as well, settling to shuffle your fingers in loose bed sheets on your bed. “Maybe so, but nobility have money right? Surely with those big libraries, someone’s doing some thinking?” You had hoped a little jab about “the man” would raise their spirits back up, but Avalon’s chuckle sounds spiteful at best.

“Yes, yes. Big libraries filled with the very best. But that’s all they are, shiny toys.  _ Wasted _ on pathetic men who know nothing about how to use them.” Some stray embers and the number-glow catches the sharp curve of Avalon’s cheekbone and the glint in their spurned smile. “Nothing but mortals vying for power, a legacy they’d kill for, same as always.” Despite their steady voice and dead-eyed stare, you can see the tight tension of Avalon’s knuckles. You don’t think you two are on the same page anymore.

“But,” Avalon’s grip loosens, fingers now casually interlocked, as that small glint of warmth seeps back in. “Little places like this hold what little goodness is left, wouldn’t you agree?” Avalon’s marble-cut face is still cold and unfeeling, their eyes crinkled up in only a painting of goodwill. You nod and try to catch your voice from the pit of your stomach.

“I think,” you force your voice to stay steady, “As long as people keep thinking and looking for something better, there will always be a little goodness everywhere.” Avalon’s still smirk does nothing to calm your nerves. “Each kid that walks in here, dreaming of fairy tales and adventure, proves that. Even if they can’t read that well, or know quite what they’re dreaming of.”

Avalon’s smile grows wide as their burning eyes crawl under your skin.

“I think you are very hopeful, bookkeeper. It’s….refreshing.” You try not to jolt as they get up from their seat, pulling their gloves out of their back pocket, their eyes skirting over to the clock on your mantle.

“I’m afraid I’ve taken up a bit of your night, apologies once again for barging in”

“Once again, it was no issue.” Avalon nods cordially, moving to pull their right glove on. The room reeks of that odd conversation, but you still remember your mama’s lessons. “Are you going? It’s still raining.” First glove on, Avalon grabs the other while eyeing you.

“Well, yes. It’s not as if this is a lodging house, I should-”

“The closest boarding is 5 miles by horse, on a  _ good _ day. You can stay here.” Avalon pauses, their eyebrows quirked up.

“Are you sure?”

“I insist. Here,” You grab a pillow and blanket from your bed, “I’ll make a pallet for you by the fire, keep you nice and cozy.” Avalon stays still as you shake out your quilt and begin to lay it on the ground. The weighted tension in your blood feels lighter as you tidy up space for them, even as Avalon stays quiet and watches you.

“Your kindness knows no bounds, bookkeeper.” You glance up and catch their large grin. It seems less composed, larger and twisting into their face. There is something wild in it, something untamed. “Such is a rarity nowadays. Even outside of the city.” You try to match their enthusiasm with a smile of their own

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to provide.”

\-----

The next morning, Avalon lightly taps your shoulder, just as the sun rises. “Thank you once again, bookkeeper. I must be going now, but I am not so uncouth to leave you without a farewell.” You yawn, forgetting propriety as you rub the sleep from your eyes.

“Seriously, it was nothing. Wait a minute,” You step out of your bed, leaning over to the bottom drawer of your nightstand, and pick a book out of it. You press it into Avalon’s chest. “Take it, for the trip. I’m sure you have a long way to go, not much around here, afterall.” Your half-hearted chuckle is interrupted by another creeping yawn. You stretch and let it out. When you reopen your eyes, Avalon is staring at the book.

“Is this not one of your precious ones?” You scratch your head sheepishly. You don’t think you used the word precious, although it’s not too inaccurate. 

“It’s one of my favorites, but I’ve read it so many times. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it more than I can on the fifth read.”

Avalons flit over the cover, eyes scanning the title.  _ People and Their Policies,  _ by Rogath the Insightful _. _ One of the first political books you bought yourself. “This...are you sure? I may not return for a while and-”

“It’s on the house. Hopefully it gives you good company on the way back to….wherever you’re going.”

Even in the hazy morning blue, Avalon looks as astonishing as they do by fire light. The genuine glee they have looking over the book almost makes you forget the strange hostility of last night.

Rubbing their fingers against the spine, Avalon shoots an authentic grin, one whose excitement actually meets their eyes. Their gloved hand goes into one of their many jacket pockets, rummaging for something.

“There, for you.” The gold catches the light of the morning sun which peeks in the window, glinting in between Avalon’s finger tips. You hold up your hands in protest. 

“No, you don’t have to pay-”

“I want you to have it, bookkeeper.” With just a couple words, that tightness is back in the base of your spine. Avalon pushes the trinket into your open palm, going as far to wrap your fingers around it. “Thank you.”

You’re left struck stupid as Avalon leaves, giving a small wave as the walk out your back door. When you finally compose yourself, you feel the texture of the thing in your palm, unfurling your fingers to see a gold pendant. Etched in the face is a beautiful woman. You can feel the fine, detailed indentations as you roll a finger over it.

Wow, city people are weird

\------

Early in the morning, about 2 weeks later, someone frantically bangs on your door.

You had just started preparing to open up for the day, checking your register and doing some last-minute dusting. Your “One minute please!” is met with more furious banging and muffled shouts from outside. You set down your duster and rush to the door, when another stranger barrels inside your shop, almost falling to her knees before catching herself.

“I’m-I’m, so sorry but you need to-we need to…” Although unfamiliar to you, this stranger wears the recognizable garb of a farmer, perhaps one from the outskirts of Ilivas, the city right past the first next to your bookstore. Her blonde hair is coming undone from a braid, soot staining her face and bonnet as she frantically looks around, shaking like a leaf.

You hold up your hands, moving closer but trying not to frighten the girl. “Okay, it’s-it’s alright dearie. Here, just sit down right here,” You tentatively hold her elbow, guiding her towards your reading chair. You can feel how her whole body quivers in your hand, her eyes darting back and forth between you and the door. 

“It’s coming, it’s coming, we can’t, we can’t stay-” Laying a hand on her shoulder, you lightly rub it back and forth. 

“Are you okay sweetheart? Did something hurt you? Are you okay to speak?” She has devolved into slight whimpers, unintelligible mutters as she trembles like a leaf. You turn to sit up. “Alright, I’m going to get you some water and we can go and see this doctor I know. She’s remote and may be able to help-”

“No!” She lunges for your hand as you walk towards the kitchen, holding your hand up to your chest as she nearly falls out of the chair. “We can’t. I can’t, no one else, I, I can’t. I’m.-” Hiccups bubble up from her chest as she begins to sob, pressing your palm against her face. “I’m so sorry.”

You lean down to her eye level, rubbing your other palm at the top of her head, hushing and trying to calm her. “It’s alright dear, you’re okay now. Nothing to apologize for.” The girl shakes her head furiously into your palm, still clutching it to her face as she cries.

“No, no, no I’ve been bad, I did it. I’m so horrible. I tol-”

Both of you scream, the girl flying back into the chair, as a thundering  _ crack _ comes from above you. She throws her hands over her head and curls into a ball. You see the foundations of your walls begin to splinter as something pulls.

With a cacophony of burst pipes, stray wood chips, and screeching tile, the roof of your house is ripped off. A cold breeze rushes into the house, but is blown away by a humid, gust of steam. The farm girl falls out of the seat and bows deeply, sobbing and muttering again, pressed into the floor. You feel stuck to the floor. It takes all of your strength to turn around, to look up at  _ what  _ just tore apart your house.

You’re not sure what you had expected, but none could’ve prepared you for the gigantic, white dragon above you. With a deep breath, another blast of steam hits you. You fall back onto your wrists, voice stuck in your throat as your eyes lock with deep, slitted, golden pupils.

“Well well, you  _ can _ do as you're told.” This time, the voice is so deep you  _ feel _ the tremors in your floorboard, rattling your fingers and wrist bones. The girl behind you sobs even deeper, nodding her head, still in a contorted bow. The dragon does it’s best impression of rolling its eyes, slithering its long head into your small bookstore, getting frighteningly close to you. “Oh, stop it. I always uphold my deals, girl, now run along.” You whip around to the girl, who slowly links out of her bow, eyes red and nose runny. She mouths a series of “I’m so sorry” to you as she pushes onto her feet. Another blast of heat and the dragon shouts, “I said  _ run _ !” You try not to fall flat onto your chest as the dragon commands the girl. She scrambles on your carpet and runs through your collapsed wall, sprinting back into the woods. You hear the dragon huff and your floorboards creak as they rest their head on the ground before you. “My apologies dear bookkeeper. It seems I’ve developed a terrible habit of,” The dragon's eyes flit to your bookstore in shambles, “barging in unannounced.” 

In an almost-impossible feat, you find the words to speak.

“It’s-it’s you?” The dragon, no,  _ Avalon, _ gives you that unabashed, feral grin from a couple weeks ago, eyes ablaze with excitement. Bunched between each frightening bone is glistening gold. Jewelry is wrapped around their smaller canines, decorating them like twisted display shelves.

“Correct, my little bookkeeper. As you can see I tried to send a messenger to warn of my visit this time but..” They flop their head on the ground dramatically, causing you to jump as they give a resounding sigh, “Seems she was unsuccessful.”

Avalon growls, eyes rolling towards the now small speck in the distant, discontentedly huffing. Remembering the terrified look on the girls face, you shake her head in indignant disagreement. “I think she did fine, given the circumstances she was in.” Avalon’s chuckle, in this form, is impossible deep. The kind to bounce off cave walls and pierce your nightmares.

“Always so forgiving, bookkeeper. So sweet, I swear you can put anyone in a good mood.” Another laugh rumbles through your house, you try not to shake under it’s pressure. “Fortunately, I meet you in a far better circumstance this time around. As you can tell, I have had a  _ wonderful _ day.” Avalon turns back towards you, smiling purposefully. With a closer look, you can see a golden crown and a silver circlet are both loosely hanging from the tip of their canines. “I so wish you could’ve seen them, my dear. Poor things were crying over trinkets they didn’t even know they had; Riches and property they had only heard of, never even  _ seen _ .” The noise Avalon makes can only be described as a cackle, throwing their head back in glee. Flocks of birds flee from the trees nearby.

“Did you, did you kill them?” Your voice has retreated back, so quiet you're not sure if Avalon will be able to hear you. They do.

“Oh no, much less fun that way, far better to leave them to rot in helpless ruin. Bereft of the treasure they coveted, the treasures they  _ wasted _ .” Another huff, billowing smoke hits your face. “Setting their kingdom on fire was merely, compensation, if you will. A fitting kick in the pants for some idle mortals with nothing better to do.” 

“And what is your business here?” Their golden eyes, so much larger and more fearsome than their human visage, burrow deep into your skull. You pray your manners, whatever it is they desire, are refined enough for their taste. “What could a dragon's business be here, in my tiny bookstore?” Avalon’s smile is deceptively soft, frighteningly genuine and innocent.

“Didn’t I tell you, bookkeeper?” Avalon closes in on your, snout almost pressed into your face. “I’m a collector of fine things, unique artifacts, ” One of their large wings swoops into the shop, picking up you, your nightstand, and several of your toppled bookshelves. They deposit you into their claw as they raise their wing, shifting several of your belongings until they are tucked into a ridge on their back. Avalon closes their claw, loose enough for you to breathe, forcing you to peek out your head in between their fingers. The pendant, loose around your neck, almost catches on their scales. They give another wicked smile, sun reflection of their scales, their teeth, their eyes. “And I do not like to  _ share _ .”


	2. Your pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in your new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL WARNING: This chapter includes Explicit sexual content, Rape/non-con, themes of kidnapping and possessiveness. If any of these are not for you, then I suggest stopping now.

“My my pet, I must say, purple is your color.”

The silk of the luxurious robe is soft, thin enough that you can feel Avalon’s scales as they fiddle with the fabric meticulously. “And you wear it much better than that bastard Reginald. Silk was much too fancy for his grubby face.” You do your best to smile and nod at the right times, eyes struggling to focus on anything but the chasm to your left. “Not to mention he bought it at such an exorbitant price, when any amateur with common sense would recognize the cheaper place for silk would be the weaver itself. Far better stuff too. I once ambushed a caravan of merchants right outside of Hereso,The silk felt like _ liquid _ . It really benefited from the Herasan weaving technique. Now,” The tip of Avalon’s tail runs up from your exposed chest and the column of your neck, Avalon humming intently as you try not to tense too much “what adornments?”

It’s a hypothetical question, not really for you. Avalon peers away from you and looks at your reflection in the full length mirror. “Oh,  _ that _ could work. One moment dear.”

Avalon’s tail lingers as they trot away, petting your skin as they begin to rummage through a nearby jewelry pile. You let yourself breathe.

You had never thought you had a fear of heights, but the elevated ledge you were on at the moment had your heart beating twice as fast.

That’s the excuse you gave Avalon anyway. It was a poor one, considering said outcropping was connected to your room; A large hole in the cave wall which extended deep into the rock. 

Your eyes wander over the numerous quilts on your bed and the varying tapestries which adorn the walls of your cell. Maybe mapping their intricate details will distract you? You had already mentally alphabetized all the books on your bookshelf and named each and every gem on your vanity. Unfortunately, your “dressing room” didn’t have enough details for you to hyper-fixate on, only a simple full length mirror and a loveseat for you to lounge.

“Here you are, you little devil.” Your spine jerks back into contrapposto as Avalon turns back towards you, your eyes now locked onto your reflection.

Despite the sign-inducing mattress to your right, you see some bags beginning to form under your eyes. You’ve lost a little weight, you suppose from pacing the length of your room for most of the day and night. 

Or did you always look like this?

You never really cared to invest in your appearance back at the bookstore. You owned one tiny mirror above your bath and that was about it. The one compliment you could remember getting was about your eyes. A bard had said they were “expressive, focused, like working on a problem three steps ahead.” You had taken it with a grain of salt, she was a musician after all. But the eyes you see before you are nothing even close to that description. They were dull, empty and unappealing.

A knot forms in your stomach wondering how Avalon would describe them.

“Darling? Anyone there?”

You shake out of your spiral of self-pity. A small golden choker is presented in front of you, hanging off the tip of Avalon’s tail.

“It’s simple but I remember a king I...visited who absolutely adored his purples and golds. So much so, I basically had to pry this little thing out from between his fingers.”

You swallow. Flashes of skeletal hands reaching out to strangle you paint the inside of your eyes.

“Bookkeeper?”

_ Snap out of it. You’re on the clock. _

“Thank you. It’s very cute.” Avalon’s low hum sounds disbelieving. You try to reach for the choker, but Avalon’s tail yanks it backwards.

“Do you not like it?” You frantically shake your head.

“No! No, I just...don’t know much about fashion trends or color theory, that’s all. Feel a bit out of my element.” It isn’t a lie per-say, but you still feel it fumbling off your tongue. Avalon hums once again, setting the choker on the loveseat.

“Aaah, I see. I’ve been rather selfish haven’t I?” Avalon murmurs, their tail beginning to pet your head.

_ Yes, but what else is new? _

“ _ My _ bookkeeper is not so vain as to want just finery. You want the good stuff, don’t you?”

You hesitate to nod your head, terrified of what an avaricious dragon would describe as “the good stuff”, but you don’t have to. Avalon leans down to a pile, just below your outcropping. They lift their paw onto your outlook, unfurling it and dropping several books onto your loveseat.

Some titles are unfamiliar, but there are many authors you recognize. Some extended editions, some second volumes, and even some prequels of your favorite books.

“Your collection was unfinished, so I thought to get you some on my hunt yesterday.” Avalon smiles at you, which you return with your own polite one. You turn away from the mirror and approach the pile. 

Thumbing through the books, many of the covers are soft like velvet, with golden tassels and fancy inscriptions. But when you brush your fingertips across the page edges, you feel the telltale brittleness.

_ Singed. Burn marks. _

The book in your hand drops to the ground, all of your composure lost as you try not to throw up. You know how Avalon gets these books, it’s how they get everything.

Avalon’s smile is sickeningly sweet, churning your stomach.

“See bookkeeper? I can be rather  _ generous  _ sometimes.”

\--------- 

Although surrounded by gifts and treasures, most days leave you with very little to do. For dinner Avalon typically hunted and cooked for you both, never divulging the location of a kitchen anywhere within their massive horde. While your growing book collection occupies most of your living space, you couldn’t bring yourself to crack open most of them. Along with the burnt edges and ashy smell, you had found dog eared pages, notes written in the margins, all which upset you enough to put down brand new books and try not to think of them. For the moment, you had repurposed some decorative needles for a new knitting hobby, using some spare spools you found for practice.

It’s when you are busy knitting your third scarf, 2 hours after Avalon left to hunt that they thunder back into the cavern. Their breath is heavy, blowing over loose piles of jewels as they storm around, uncharacteristically messing up their piles as they pace. You set your needles down, moving off your bed as they mutter and growl, not making a stop by your room like usual. You peer out from your hole, trying to act demure and catch their trade.

“Insolent, dimwitted, arrogant mortal buffoons!” You recoil as they shout, tiny flames billowing from their nostrils. “Young idiots think they have one cannon and can defeat me? How….. how insulting! Scare away my prey and have the  _ audacity _ to attack. Fools!” They slam down one of their massive paws onto a nearby pile, shaking the cave foundations. You yelp and brace yourself against the rocky wall.

With their keen senses, Avalon whips around to you, chest heaving and eyes cut sharp. You curl into yourself as your eyes meet. Their golden irises narrow, then soften. 

“Oh, sorry my dear. Seems I got lost in my thoughts.” 

You tentatively nod as Avalon raises one of their wings to their brow, rubbing in the same way a farmer does after a long day. It's only then do you notice the streak of missing scales on their side, the skin underneath pink and irritated. 

“I-is everything alright?” They pull their wing away, furrowing their brow before they notice your gaze.

“Oh, this? Nothing to worry about, should be better within the hour. Just a stubbed toe, if I must compare it.”

Avalon rests their head on your outcropping, their hot breath rustling your bed covers. “But how was your day darling? I imagine it was better than mine.” You nod, trying to slyly move away from Avalon’s large muzzle.

“It was fine. Knit a bit, tidied up, did you get dinner-”

“You haven’t read your new books yet?” Avalon’s pointed gaze is turned to the books, untouched from the way your first organized them.

“Oh no, not yet. I haven’t-” The excuse ‘haven’t found the time’ dies on your tongue before you can flunder. Avalon’s brow tilts furrows once again, continuing to stare at the books. “No, I haven’t.”

Avalons piercing gaze slides back to you, narrowing incredulously.

“Why not?” Your muscles stiffens, pupils darting all around to avoid theirs.

“I, I just…”

“Do you not like the books I got for you? I thought they would be your favorite, I  _ hand picked  _ them for you.” Avalon lifts their chin off your, looming over you with a sparking glare. Their voice is as sickly articulated as ever, refinery seeping out of every word. Sweat is pooling on your neck. The humid air now collected in your room has you sick to your stomach.

“I’m, I’m just not comfortable reading others’ books.” You finally look up to Avalon, the pit in your stomach sinking to its lowest point. “Not without their permission.”

Avalon’s laughter is peppered with barely-concealed mockery. Their tail slides into your room, picking up one of the books, setting it in front of you.

“Oh dear bookkeeper, you are too sweet. Too sweet to see how such absolute twits wouldn’t mind. I bet they barely miss these things. In their brains, with enough coin left iver, these are worthless,” Like a whip, Avalon’s tail tightens around the book and throws it off the edge, the book landing at the base of a pile of gold. “Insignificant,” Avalon slams their claw down on the book, digging their claws into the ground. “Like their owners, ironically.” Avalon’s chuckle is malicious as they lift their paw and blow a flame, the copy incinerating quickly. You see the glee in Avalon’s eyes as horrible images flit through their mind, you have no doubts about that. Perhaps about the book's unlucky owner or the unfortunate fighters they faced today.

You stumble backwards until the back of your knees hit the edge of your bed. Your heart is racing, gaze fixed on the dying flame.

_ It burned so quickly. Now it’s gone, forever. _

A drop of sweat rolls down your collarbone, your knuckles white and clenched onto the sheets.

The pile begins to smoke, Avalon smiling contendlyas they turn away and look towards you. The pout when they see your fear-stricken face.

“Oh dear, I am sorry.” Avalon coos, reaching down one of their claw tips to tilt your chin upwards and look into your eyes “I know I seem sour, but you understand, don’t you?” You nod, the movement small to avoid cutting yourself. 

“Yes dear, I understand.” 

Avalon’s smile is feral, wide enough that you can count every last life-ending tooth from far away.

“Perfect. Now, let's get ready for dinner, hm?”

\--------- 

In your month of capture, Avalon had not assumed their “human” form for even a second. Their massive body lumbered around their cavern, rustling through mountains of treasure, shaking the walls and announcing their presence. Even as you slept, huddled under the blankets, Avalon curled around your perch. Their hot breaths would barely ghost over you in the night, a reminder that they were always watching.

But for dinner that night they had shifted into a new form, smaller yet unfamiliar. Avalon’s first disguise had stood a couple inches taller than you, with a lean musculature and the softness of a noble, but this new shape was pushing 7 feet, bulkier and sharp. Their hair is tied back in a long braid, their hairline pushed in between two large horns which curl back against their skull. The white of their scales fades into their dark brown skin, plates covering their shoulders, arms, and spine until they reach down to their long tail. 

Avalon still eats with the grace of a polished prince, dabbing their lips with a napkin and daintily picking up their silverware, occasionally flipping them between clawed fingers. Luckily they let you enjoy the meal in silence, still shaken from their brief tantrum, rather than prod you for insight into philosophical questions or ask more about your day. A small reprieve, some silence in your now deafening life.

\------

You had just finished your nightly routine, washing your face in the warm water basin before slipping on one of the sheer pajama’s Avalon had gifted you during your first night. It did little to protect you from the cold of the cave, but from the way Avalon fawned over the lacework and color, you knew the clothing was more for them than for your comfort anyway.

Avalon struts into your room, tail dragging behind them as they yawn and stretch, pulling taut against the tight silk robe they now wear. 

“Ugh, I hate how my shoulders feel after a long flight, especially after a scuffle.” You give an agreeing huff, fluffing your pillows and untucking your covers. 

“Hmm, perhaps a long night’s rest will help.” You forego eye contact as you slip under your blankets. Hopefully Avalon will get the hint and just let you sleep. 

The pout they wear is obvious, even from just their long sigh. “Well, I suppose you are right bookkeeper.” You nod again, leaning over to the small lamp by your bed to turn it off, halting when you feel the extra weight join you on the bed. Before you can even turn to look at them, Avalon’s breath is brushing against your neck. “What better than a night in a bed for my poor back?” 

Avalon’s deep chuckle flutters against the back of your neck as they curl up to your side, sliding one of their large arms around your waist. Not looking at them, you try to feign curiosity and cover up the nervousness in your voice. 

“You..you wish to sleep with me tonight?” Another resonating hum, Avalon nodding into your neck while a single claw begins to trace your stomach.

“Oh, I would love nothing more. You do not mind sharing, don’t you?” You slowly turn your head, eye’s meeting Avalon’s as they slide their head away from the crook of your neck, peering up at you from their eyelids with an infuriating look of coyness.

From your week of captivity, you’re still not sure if this is bait or genuine delusion. If Avalon is waiting for you to snap so they may have some fun, or if they truly believe that this is adoration at its best. Even while looking directly into their golden irises, the window to their soul, you still cannot be certain.

You choose the safer option.

“Of course not. It’s a large bed, after all.” Plastering on a customer-smile, your hand comes up and brushes their jaw, leaning into their warm chest. Avalon’s smile is large, too many sharp teeth and blisteringly white. Their grip tightens around you, nuzzling back into your shoulder. 

“Oh  _ darling _ , must you be so exquisite?” Avalon’s other hand moves to your thigh, a light grip placed on the skin just above your knee. Your body jerks from the shock before you can control it. Avalon laughs into your neck once more, eyes shifting down to the exposed skin of your legs. Avalon squeezes again and begins to purr. “I must rest but how can I control myself when you say things like that?” Avalon’s other hand travels up from your navel, climbing slowly higher up onto your chest. “Your words make me want to do  _ bad _ things, bookkeeper.”

A part of you knows that no matter how you try, you will not be able to control the shakiness of your voice. “You’re right, we shouldn’t, not right now-Ah!” Avalon’s grip tightens, claws almost digging into your thigh as the pads of their fingers ghost over your nipple. Your hand searches for purchase on their robe, clinging desperately to something solid to counteract your nervous shivers. 

“Such a goody-goody sweetling, you need to learn how to-” Avalon’s hand darts up your leg, now petting the space between your thighs, dangerously close to your sex, “- _ misbehave _ once in a while.” Avalon’s fingers slide over your nipple once more before they use two fingers to begin tweaking it. The sensation, small but shocking, forces you to collapse deeper into Avalon’s chest. “Let loose, my little human, I’ll take care of you.” Avalon’s right hand continues flicking your nipple as their left finally reaches their place between your legs. You can almost feel their smooth skin through the thin lace of your pajamas.

Your hand slaps over your mouth as Avalon fingers press against you, their thumb pressing down hard onto your clit. Their thumb rubs your clit in small circles as their two fingers toy with your sex. They dig their chin into your shoulder as they peer down at your trembling form, claws rubbing faster and faster against your lips. You keep your mouth shut tight, hand still wrapped around your jaw, and clench your eyes. Whatever game they intend to play, you will  _ not _ lose.

As Avalon’s right hand moves across your chest to begin playing with your other nipple, they hum discontendly, pulling their left hand away from your lips. You let out a long breath.

“I do love this outfit on you bookkeeper, shame.” With quick precision, Avalon takes two of their claws and slices through the fabric covering your crotch. Their claws do not graze you, but you cannot help but jolt backward, away from their hand. Avalon laughs and nuzzles into you once more. “But I am delighted more by  _ this, _ my sweet.” Avalon makes a show of retracting their left hand’s claws, right before plunging two fingers deep into your sex.

The sudden pressure causes you to yelp, throwing your hand away from your mouth as you grab their forearm. “Please, please that’s too much-ah!” Avalons fingers reach even farther into you, shifting around, thoroughly feeling your insides. Your nails dig deeper into their skin.

“I apologize darling. I assumed you were inexperienced, seems I got too excited. Let’s take it slow, hmm?” Avalon, with a light kiss on your neck, slowly pulls their fingers out. The tips of their fingers are left as they continue kissing down to your shoulder, before slowly entering once more. Avalon’s right hand shifts from teasing your nipple to just groping you, palming your chest as they squeeze and tug. Your fingers tighten around their sleeve but you try to relax your lower half as they take up a leisurely pace. 

Your sisters and their friends would whisper about such things when they thought you fell asleep, ways to make it not hurt as much. 

But as Avalon continues, it becomes harder and harder to control the moans building in your chest. Avalon’s fingers, scissoring slightly faster inside, put more pressure on certain spots that seem to electrify you, shocking your nerves and compelling your body to move. The stretch of their large fingers isn’t uncomfortable, but unfamiliar, filling the space just the  _ right _ way. 

Your fingers loosen around Avalon’s robe, trying to fight your fading muscles to stay composed. But you can’t stop yourself from resting your weight against Avalon’s chest, sliding down their body until their head is above yours. 

They chuckle and kiss the top of your head as they continue to finger you, thumb lackadaisically stroking your clit.

“Hmm, does that feel good, my love?” It feels as if all the energy has been sapped away from you, your nerves focused only on your core. You can’t even find the effort to fake indifference, instead pushing your face into Avalon’s chest as you nod, trying not to look at yourself. Avalon smiles, you assume, their right hand moving down to stroke your hips, nonchalantly coaxing your legs wide. You comply.

“Well, you’re making me jealous, bookkeeper. Now I want a taste.” Avalon pulls their fingers out in one quick motion. The sound of slick flesh and the clenching of your pussy tells you that Avalon’s fingers are soaked down to the knuckle, even as you keep your eyes close and push your face into Avalon’s skin. Their other hand lazily plays with the inside of your thighs as Avalon brings their fingers away from your lower body. Avalon’s begins to suck on their fingers, lips popping as they moan. “Oh, how  _ delicious _ .” The heat of embarrassment scratches under your skin as you try to ignore their salacious noises, knowing it's your shame they taste. “Ah-ah, I’m not that greedy darling. It’s your turn.” While their other hand turns your jaw away from their chest, Avalon’s wet finger prods against your lips. “Open wide for me, bookkeeper.”

This has gone farther than you ever wanted it to. But with your weak limbs, and a glance at their powerful muscles and claws, it seems you have no other choice.

You open your lips slightly, Avalon humming appreciatively as they slip their finger into your mouth. Trying to recoil your tongue as much as you can, you suck. The rumble of purrs pulses through Avalon’s chest and into your body, moaning as you clean your essence of their finger. 

“Oh my, this is….delectable.” Avalon’s hot breath washes over you, their heart beating faster and fast against your ear. “I want… I  _ need _ more.”

Avalon’s arm unwinds itself from your waist, pulling their body away from yours, leaving you to fall back against the pillows. You don’t have the time to right yourself before Avalon’s right hand pushes you back down into the mattress, positioning their body in between your legs as they spread them wide. The protests come out before you can control them. “Oh, you don’t need to-”

“I want to, bookkeeper.” Avalon looks at you quickly, smile feral and unhinged, before they dive into your pussy, long tongue unfurling deep inside your core.

Their reptilian tongue slides deeper into you than before, pushing on new areas as they voraciously eat you out. You gasp, fighting the instinct to entangle your fingers in their hair and clench the sheets. The hand not on your leg retreats from your chest, sliding down Avalon’s own body before furiously jerking as they play with themselves. Your moans are now uncontrollable, you fear letting them go is the only way to keep yourself even slightly sane. Avalon matches your moans with their own, humming into your crotch as they suck on your clit. Between your groans and yelps, there is the slick sound of your pussy and their hand, fondling themselves furiously as they nuzzle deeper into you. Your limbs begin to seize, a light buzz tingling your skin as your hand instinctively grips one of their horns. Pushing or pulling, you are not sure. 

“Avalon, I’m going to, I’m almost-” 

With a resounding  _ pop _ , Avalon slides their tongue out of you. Empty, shaky, and unsatisfied, your eyes burst open and look down at them. From their wild grin, jaw covered in your juices, your eyes have lost all sense of hiding your pleasure. “Wha-Why?”

“Not yet, I have one last surprise.” Avalon slinks off the bed. One of your hands reaches out for their horn, huffing as you push yourself up. They go only as far till their arm reaches below the bed, the sound of a lock being undone as they fiddle with the cabinets underneath. From there, they pull out a long, thick sex toy. The kind you had heard of, read of in the erotica you occasionally peaked at. 

Your eyes widen, body shimmying back towards the headboard before Avalon grabs your ankle, yanking you back towards them. “That won’t, that won’t fit in me!”

Avalon shakes their head quickly. “Yes it will darling, I  _ know _ it.” You shake your head, propping yourself up on your wrists as you try to convince them to put the toy away. But Avalon’s fingers, wet with their own pre-cum, slide back up your thigh and rub your clit, another shock of pleasure sending you down on your back. Avalon laughs as they begin to deep throat the toy, their long tongue wrapping around, covering it in their saliva. 

Your feeble fingers try to push Avalon’s own away from your sex as you continue to protest, your words slurred as they increase their pace. “Avalon, Avalon, darling please I don’t know how much more I can take, I don’t think-” There is another wet  _ pop _ noise as Avalon takes the sex toy out of their mouth, now soaking wet, licking their lips and turn to you.

“Now, bookkeeper, I know you know a lot from those books but there are some things that require experience.” Their fingers dance down from your clit, spreading your lips open as they lower the sex toy. Your hands wrap around their wrist, wobbly fingers trying to pry them off of you. “Just,” Avalon flexes their forearm and shakes you off, “let me make you feel good.” 

The pressure burns as the head of the toy enters you. You gasp, trying to fight the tightness of your muscles and relax your hips. Avalon inserts it slowly, controlled, but the sheer size of the toy forces an uncomfortable stretch. 

It feels like hours, time slowed as your brain slurs from overwhelming sensations, before the toy bottoms in you. Avalon sucks in air between their teeth, fingers dancing across your crotch and abdomen as they softly rub you.

“My dear, you did perfect. I told you you could do it.” Scooting up the bed, Avalon leaves doting kisses up your calf, inner thigh, and stomach as they travel up your body, palm still firmly pressing the toy into you. Your chest heaves, sweat slicking your neck and forehead. The mind games, the fear, the  _ everything _ , has you exhausted. As their lips travel up the column of your neck, Avalon whispers more affirmations into your skin. “I adore the way you fall apart, bookkeeper. Seeing you, like this,” They nod their head and gesture to your form, “makes me so happy.” 

Avalon lays a final kiss on your forehead, light and sweet. It doesn’t quite singe your skin or dig into your nerves, not the fervent passion you are used to. In a quiet moment like this, you can almost pretend you are home.

But then they start thrusting.

The sound of your slick skin and your cum is pornographic, Avalon pulling out the toy to it’s tip before pushing it deep inside you once more. Avalon grabs hold of your hand, brushing over your knuckles affectionately. Instead of shaking them away you clench, hand so small in their warm palm. Your whimpers and moans get louder and louder as they thrust faster, Avalon’s purrs rumbling against you while they press themselves closer to you.

“Isn’t this perfect? Just you and me, no pesky kings or farmers to bother us.” Avalon throws one of their thighs over yours, using their calf to pull your legs further apart and press your thigh against their crotch. “You were such a cute little thing in that bookstore, that night. My sweet little country mouse, preparing for winter.” You feel their slick on your skin as they start to grind into your leg.”But now you don’t have to worry dear. You can have anything you want, any treasure you desire. I’ll make a proper  _ city _ mouse out of you.” Avalon punctuates their sentence with a particularly harsh thrust, chuckling at your loud moans, humping harder against your leg. Their grinds begin to match the pace of the toy as their moans get louder and more high pitched. “My sweet human, delicious little  _ darling-Ungh!  _ My perfect little mouse-Oooh  _ yes. _ ”

The buzzing lightness crawls back through your muscles, your mouth agape as the sensation begins to overwhelm you. 

“Avalon, I’m, I’m going to-”

“Yes, yes dear come for me. Come for your darling, cum.” With the tip of the toy pounding your g-spot, bracing your feet against the bed and nails dug into Avalon’s skin, you orgasm. The shocks roll through your body as your muscles finally begin to relax, thoroughly unwound. 

Avalon continues to desperately grind against you, right until you feel them shudder and cum, throwing their head back and laying their weight on top of you. Avalon lies next to you, breathing only slightly harder than normal.

In your room, veins of gold, silver, and other precious metals run in streams. Your eyes focus on counting and noting each one, avoiding your own mind and the kidnapper next to you.

Goosebumps run down your body as Avalon sighs into your neck, nuzzling deep into your shoulder. With your hands still locked, they brush their thumb over your skin, lazily tangling your feet together. You see their tail reach across the bed and flick off the lamp light, then wrapping around your far thigh. Avalon leaves one last kiss on your skin.

“My bookkeeper, you are my  _ favorite _ treasure .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this a couple days late but I literally had it all written down in my monster fucker notebook Monday but only got around to typing it today. Also, since I planned this to be smut I was originnally keep it short and sweet, but I fucked around and ended up writing 5000 words. Oops
> 
> (Also, I crosspost these stories to my monster-fucker Tumblr, bump1nthen1ght.tumblr.com. Feel free to send in requests, I am always down to give the people what they want.)

**Author's Note:**

> It physically pains me to tag something I write as "Yandere", if only because reminds me of unfortunate middle school fan fiction, but god damnit I don't know a better word to describe this scenario.  
> Also this kind of turned into a chance for me to practice longer dialogue scenes, which were kind of lacking in my other fics.  
> Hope you enjoy! Part two should be out within 2 weeks! (I'm moving, sorry.)


End file.
